Manzanilla
by Laraafix
Summary: Necesitas relajarte y disfrutar de tu entorno — Le dijo Fong amenamente. Del Capítulo 188 de la serie.


**Hi There~**

**Resumen: **Necesitas relajarte y disfrutar de tu entorno — Le dijo Fong amenamente. Del Capítulo 188 de la serie.

**Declaración: ****KHR**eborn! Le pertenece a Amano-sama y escribo por mera diversión. 

"**Manzanilla"**

"_.-Has escuchado, que luego de una tormenta, la lluvia azota con toda su fuerza_

_Pero sin embargo, eso te tranquiliza y a la tormenta también-."_

**. . . **

Yamamoto, no te olvides lo que has aprendido, ¡kora! —

Sí.

Le recordó Colonello al guardián de la lluvia y a Ryohei, que con su halcón se fue volando al despedirse.

Hayato Gokudera.

¿Q-Qué quieres?

Necesitas relajarte y disfrutar de tu entorno — Le dijo Fong amenamente.

¡Entiendo! —El peli plata vociferó en tono enojado.

**. . .**

A Gokudera Hayato estas palabras no le quedaron en su cabeza pero si en su subconsciente, preocupado porque al otro día debía ir al futuro de nuevo y ya estaba estresándose aun sabiendo y decido que ganarían se puso a pensar en Byakuran y como derrotarlo, preguntándose si el sistema C.A.I funcionaría ¿qué pasaría si falla?, qué pasa si alguien muere o si él muere pero hablando de eso más importante aún: proteger al decimo y…

¿Qué sucede, Gokudera? — Amablemente Yamamoto preguntó y dejo ver su común pero agradable sonrisa.

¿Mmh?—Absorto en sus pensamientos recién vino a contemplar donde estaba parado y quién era el responsable de interferir en sus pensamientos; -_Yamamoto-_ Susurró para sí, comenzando a entrar en furia —No te interesa, idiota del béisbol—

Te noto tenso, debes hacer caso de Fong-Sempai—

_Fong… ¿Qué me dijo Fong?_— Gokudera volvió a ignorar al moreno y a ignorar sus pensamientos, quería volver a recordar lo que dejó inconcluso.

Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.

_¿En qué momento llegamos a la casa de Jyuudaime?_

Gracias por venir a dejarme a mi casa y gracias por acompañarme hoy, mañana será un día muy importante, espero que descansen—Dijo Tsuna.

¡Jyuudaime! ¡No se preocupe por nosotros, estaremos bien! Espero que usted pueda descansar perfectamente y que los niños no lo molesten—De paso echó una mirada asesina a Lambo.

¡Estupidera, no me mires así!—Chilló el pequeño vestido de vaca.

Si molestas al Jyuudaime estallarás en mil pedazos— Amenazó con cuatro dinamitas en sus manos.

Calma, calma, Gokudera—Y fue cuando el moreno tomó por los hombros al guardián de la tormenta y lo alejó de Lambo; —Es sólo un niño.

¡Tsk! Hasta mañana, Jyuudaime, Uni-san, Reborn-san— Hayato dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a casa.

Hasta mañana Gokudera-kun, Nos vemos Yamamoto—Tsuna entró a su casa.

Nos vemos—

Luego de tanta despedida, el beisbolista se apuró en alcanzar al pianista, si una de sus características era preocuparse por los demás, Hayato no sería la excepción; era verdad que mañana sería un día importante, pero ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar uno con tanto estrés? Sería malo para el organismo del peli plata llegar fastidiado y cansado el día de mañana, Yamamoto no descansaría hasta saber qué es lo que le atormentaba tanto, o por lo menos hacer que no piense tanto en ello.

¡Gokudera!— El pelinegro llegó corriendo a su lado.

Échate a volar—Dijo luego de expulsar el humo de cigarrillo que había aspirado, de mal humor.

Gokudera, ¿Q-Quisieras venir a mi casa a tomar un té?—Obligándolo a mirar hacia él, el de ojos marrón se puso delante del camino del chico Italiano.

Freak… Hasta tus pensamientos son freaks, No— Le dio como respuesta.

Pero ¿por qué?—Con un tono más o menos serio consultó Takeshi.

¿¡Qué tu cerebro se derritió acaso! Mañana es el día de debemos volver al futuro, acaso tú… ¿En qué, en qué carajo estás pensando tú?, en que mañana volvemos a ver ¿cómo nuestras vidas futuras toman leche? acaso, ¿¡aún crees que esto es un juego, Yamamoto!

Yo…

¡Respóndeme, Yamamoto! Si aún crees que esto es un juego de niños podrías volver a tu casa a cuidar de tu padre, mejor—Gokudera estrujo el cigarrillo que aun encendido comenzó a deshacerse por la exaltación.

Lo siento, Gokudera… Quizás no pensamos en la misma frecuencia… yo—El guardián de la lluvia ocultó su cabeza por el quiebre de voz que se le produjo, al oír tan fuertes palabras, recordando lo que le sucedería a su padre en un futuro.

A veces Takeshi Yamamoto, pensaba en que relajar a las personas era una buena táctica para tener un ambiente ameno, esta situación no era una sencilla como cualquier otra, estamos hablando sobre el futuro mundial sobre los hombros de unos pequeños niños de 15 años. Era tan entendible las reacciones de Gokudera y es ese el porqué el moreno le perdonó las palabras que dijo sin pensar… o al menos eso quería creer.

A Hayato Gokudera le importaba un reverendo pepino lo que decía en esos momentos, su mente daba vueltas en otra frecuencia, incluso en otro mundo, tan sólo quería que fuera mañana luego, aún así, no entendía el porqué ese chico, llamado Takeshi, lo siguió; es más, ¿por qué luego de haberle dicho tales palabras aún seguía ahí?, no obstante, pensaba en disculparse.

Yamamoto, L-Lo siento, yo… no estoy pensando hoy-

No te preocupes—Y sonríe —Sé que Gokudera lo dijo sin intención de herir, quiero decir, yo también estuve como tú cuando me enfrenté con Asari y puedo entenderte en cierto modo, no pensaba en lo que hacía, pero siempre tuve a Colonello-sempai a mi lado que… notó mi cambio de actitud y es por eso que me pidió que no olvidará lo que aprendí.

El peli plata quedó un poco dudoso con esa respuesta y le fue reflejado en su cara, la cual el moreno notó.

Gokudera, acepta mi invitación, por favor.

¿Q-Qué invitación?—Preguntó cuando ya lo llevaban de un brazo por la calle.

**. . .**

¡Estoy en casa, viejo!—

¡Takeshi!, ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Ooh, ¿traes un amigo?—

Si, no molestará, lo invité a tomar un agua de esas de hierbas.

Buenas noches, mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato—Amablemente se presentó a el padre del moreno.

¿Está enfermo?

Estresado.

¡Manzanilla! En la cocina quedan, dale de esas y si tienen hambre, lleven sushi.

Gracias, viejo— Yamamoto sonrió como de costumbre, quería aprovechar a su papá al máximo ese día, quería decirle un 'te quiero' y un 'no te olvidaré, has sido excelente padre'… pensando en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo.

Gokudera sintió que su corazón se le apretaba, _¿Cómo ese idiota podía estar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que le espera en un mañana?_, y al ver la relación padre e hijo que mantenían algo quizás irrompible, Hayato se sintió quizá aún más culpable por no haberse contralado_ ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Tan fácil me perdonó? _Las cosas de la vida, pudo concluir.

El beisbolista tomó la tetera más próxima y encendió la cocina para calentar el agua, tomó las hierbas que estaban en un frasco que decía "Manzanilla" y vertió lo que quedaba dentro de este en un recipiente, puso tres tazas una para Gokudera, otra para su padre y otra para él. Saco un colador y lo dejo a mano para utilizarlo en algunos instantes más.

Dicen que la manzanilla tiene efectos tranquilizadores, relajan los nervios y los músculos, aunque a veces pienso que es una cosa mental solamente, pero ¿quién dice que la naturaleza nunca ayudó a tranquilizar a una persona?—Volteó y le sonrió al Italiano.

El chico dinamita de nuevo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero al momento de que Yamamoto le miró con esa, con esa…_"estúpida"_ sonrisa, sintió sus mejillas arder y tan solo atinó a sonreír forzadamente y darle un _"Sí, claro"_ de respuesta.

Gokudera, ¿Me escuchas?—

Yamamoto aburrido de siempre lo mismo, se acercó al peli plateado y con "cierta" delicadeza lo acorraló a la esquina de la cocina, le tomó de entre la mejilla y el cabello con sus dos manos y le besó.

Sintió los labios de Hayato húmedos y temblorosos, terminó el pequeño beso con un cariño en la mejilla, cosa que no quería hacer ya que mirar al italiano significaba ver su cara de odio.

¡Idiota, que acabas de hacer!—Totalmente sonrosado, pero concentrado en golpear al moreno.

Y era lo que se esperaba.

¿Ahora me escuchas?—Consultó el japonés.

¡A que te refieres! ¡Tú-Tú, acabas de be-bes…!—Aún miraba con cara de espanto.

Ahahaha ¿De besarte te refieres?—Dijo tan tranquilo como si fuera normal.

¡Suéltame!— Intentó alejar al deportista encima de él pero sus manos se aferraban tan bien a su ropa que era difícil que él pudiera, salirse de encima.

Escucha Gokudera, quiero alejar esos pensamientos que te tienen tan estresado, y estoy haciendo lo posible para ello y si eso significa besarte (porque lo consiguió) lo haría de nuevo—Le habló serio.

El guardián de la tormenta lo miró sorprendido, porque era verdad, sus pensamientos se habían alejado por completo, pero ¿era suficiente?

Cállate, idiota—Relajó sus músculos y se encontraba menos tenso al parecer, soltó de las ropas a Takeshi y miró hacia el suelo pensando sobre todo lo que Yamamoto le había dicho en ese día y también una frase que su cabeza retuvo y ahora recuerda:

"—_Necesitas relajarte, y disfrutar de tu entorno—"_

Hayato rió al recordar esas palabras que, ¿quién fue? ¡Ah sí!, que Fong le dijo, tal vez debía hacerle caso y aprovechar de las pocas horas que le quedaban en el presente.

Oye Idiota.

¿Qué suced-?—La frase le fue interrumpida por el fiero beso que le robó el italiano al japonés, encontró el 'cómo' relajarse; lo había descubierto en el cuerpo del moreno ¿quién lo diría?, ¿Qué pasaría si poco a poco adentraba más en su boca? No lo dudó, pero cuando…

"Piiiiii"—

La tetera—Se disculpó el espadachín alejándose y yendo a atender el agua hervida.

Takeshi comenzó a preparar las hierbas vertió el agua en el recipiente y con la manzanilla ya lista, lo dejó reposar; por mientras iría a buscar sushi, dónde su viejo.

Espérame Gokudera, voy y vuelvo ponte cómodo en mi habitación si quieres.

¿Dónde queda?—Preguntó algo perdido, nunca había ido a la habitación del espadachín.

Sube las escaleras, la primera puerta a la izquierda, yo te alcanzo en 5 minutos—

El oji verde no dijo nada más, tan solo subió las escaleras y tomó la primera puerta a la izquierda, no le costó esfuerzo buscarla ya que en la puerta tenía pegado un afiche de beisbol, él no tenía idea de quién era, pero algún ídolo de Yamamoto que aun así, tenía una mirada muy similar a la del moreno cuando jugaba. El italiano había notado esto por todas las veces que lo vio desde las alturas en el patio fumando un cigarrillo, veía esa mirada de concentración y que a veces llegaba a darle escalofríos.

Takeshi era un chico apasionado para sus cosas, de eso muy bien se pudo dar cuenta el peli plata, con el beisbol o con su Katana en su estilo del "Shigure souen ryu".

Al entrar en su habitación, no era muy distinta a como se la imaginaba, beisbol por todas partes, una cama y una mesita con cojines muy desordenados a su alrededor. Decidió sentarse en uno de ellos y aprovechó de ordenar los otros. Prefiriendo esperar recostado a Yamamoto sobre los cojines los acomodó de tal modo que su cabeza también recibiera parte de algodón. Colocó sus brazos es su nuca y miraba hacia arriba por la ventana que tenía la pieza (igual a la posición que Hibari siempre toma en el patio).

El peli negro fue a buscar los sushis y le fue a dejar la manzanilla a su padre, y luego subió con las tazas de hierba y la comida hacia su habitación; Hayato estaba en proceso de quedarse dormido ni se inmutó cuando llegó el moreno. Dejó las cosas encima de la mesita.

Hayato intermitente, sentía pasos, luego movimientos y ruidos y luego una respiración cerca de la suya y fue cuando despertó sobresaltado.

¿Qué haces?—Dijo, mientras bajaba sus manos de la nuca y ponía sus codos en el piso para afirmar su cuerpo y levantarlo.

Quería ver si estabas durmiendo—Rió y le ofreció un tazón con hierba de manzanilla.

¿Y tanto te acercas?—Tomó la taza y se sentó.

Es que quería escuchar tus ronquidos, ahaha—Bebió un sorbo de la infusión.

¡Tsk!, ¿qué piensas de lo que mañana?—Para cambiar tema lanzó.

Ya te lo había dicho, pero tan solo hay que mentalizarnos en esto, y dar lo mejor de nosotros—Miró con ojos decididos.

Es verdad, con los nuevos poderes de nuestras cajas definitivamente no podemos fallar, debemos derrotar a Byakuran como sea, así sea lo último que haga—

Ahaha, está bien eso Gokudera, pero debemos ser cuidadosos con cada paso que demos.

¡¿A quién le dices que debe ser cuidadoso? ¡Eres tú el que debería cuidarse!—Alegó

Pero Gokudera, tú eres tan impulsivo y… cuando estás peleando no te importa morir y al no importarte haces cosas sin pensar—Dijo un poco inseguro por la reacción del oji verde.

No sigas—Se lo oyó una voz de fastidio.

Está bien— y rió un poco; — ¿qué tal la manzanilla?

Para que la haya hecho un idiota como tú, está bien—Saboreó.

Haa~ Lo hice con mucho cariño, para Gokudera, para que se relaje—

Cállate—El italiano se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, aun así el japonés lo notó.

Nee~ Gokudera, ¿Por qué no terminamos lo que hacíamos en la cocina?—Dejó su taza en la mesita y la de Hayato también.

El peli plata se puso nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear un _–¡H-Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- _Takeshi por su parte, comenzó a subirle la camisa, paseando por su pecho y acariciando las tetillas del chico dinamita, comenzó a besarle los labios, donde sus lenguas hicieron contacto luego subió hasta su oreja, lamiendo todo su contorno, provocando escalofríos al italiano.

De-Detente— Alcanzo a gemir.

El deportista haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del otro chico, prosiguió por su cuello, sintiendo como la espalda de Gokudera se arqueaba y los gemidos eran más fuertes. Ambas respiraciones se aceleraron, y la ropa fue menos cada vez. Sin perder más tiempo Yamamoto bajo hasta el miembro del oji verde, totalmente erecto. A lo que el beisbolista rió:

Sabía que te producía algo—

Eres un idiota, maldito freak de beisbol—

Ahah, Gokudera, tan solo **relájate y diviértete**.

¡Ah!

**. . . **

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Perdonen lo malo!, pero estoy demasiado rayada con la manzanilla he estado tomando como loca además vi el capítulo 188 y me inspiró caleta, así para unir las dos cosas xD. **Si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco de verdad.**


End file.
